


You

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>A month ago, Bucky had started sweeping the warehouse of Mr. Herskoviz, and every morning, before going to school, he delivered punctually newspapers in every single door in Brooklyn. Now, after sorting scary dogs and difficult neighbors, he had won his reward. Inside a yellow envelop, four amazing dollars awaited to be spent in a pair shoes and a bunch of candies, to share with Steve... But<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

His dark hair flew as he ran though the street with a proud smile in his face, carrying his old backpack and inside, an amazing treasure: James Buchannan Barnes, with only ten years old, had gotten his very first wage.

A month ago, Bucky had started sweeping the warehouse of Mr. Herskoviz, and every morning, before going to school, he delivered punctually newspapers in every single door in Brooklyn. Now, after sorting scary dogs and difficult neighbors, he had won his reward. Inside a yellow envelop, four amazing dollars awaited to be spent in a pair shoes and a bunch of candies, to share with Steve. He had promised it . Just a week ago, sitting on Steve’s rickety sofa he had stated solemnly **“I know what I will do with my money, Stevie! I’ll bring home a ton of candies. Those white and red ones canes that you said you like”**

 **“No, Bucky… Those are too expensive!”** Steve sounded panicked for a while. He had always wanted to taste one of those caramels, but only rich boys could afford them. However, he had looked at the reliant expression in Bucky’s face, and mumbled **“Seriously?”**

**“Seriously, Stevie. I promise”**

Bucky just couldn’t wait and turned the corner until the store of the old grumpy Mr. Peters. His heart pounded with joy, step after step.

With his proud grin getting even bigger, he approached to the candies section… Only five cents each one! Elated, Buck threw two tens in a paper bag, just as carefully as he could, to avoid them to break, and advanced until the cash register. There was more than enough money left to replace his boots, just too small for his growing feet, and just too torn to play soccer with them anymore.

 **“Mr.  Peters, I promise I’ll pay as soon as possible. It’s just that I haven’t received my check this month.”** Bucky immediately recognized the anguished voice. Sarah Rogers was standing in the start of the line. The woman who received him every day in her house and in her table, with a warm smile and food for everyone had no money for keeping her own sick child. Bucky had no clue.

 **“The hospital has been having troubles and full time nurses’ salaries haven’t been paid yet, but I need the medicine today. My Steve needs it to control his asthma. In winter, his attacks are even more intense. Let me propose this:  I can leave you this, and whenever I got my money, you can give it back to me.”** Mr. Rogers unfastened a delicate gold medal from her neck. Bucky had heard once that It had been a gift from her own mother. His heart clenched.

 **“This is no pawnshop, Mrs Rogers. Get the money, and then you’ll get the medicine”** the man claimed. Decided, Sarah took her medal back and headed to the house of the pawnbrokers. Her medal would be surely lost, but she had bigger problems now.

Bucky felt dirty with his bag full of candies, and his selfish wishes. He looked at his feet. His white socks were visible through the broken end of his boots. He moved his toes, and after a second, in the tip of his patched socks, he found the answer.

Sarah couldn’t feel more dejected, but kept calm. She inhaled deeply before entering to the moneylender’s house, preparing herself to receive a miserable price for her treasure. However, her Steve needed the medicine, and no price was high enough to keep him safe.

Suddenly, a tiny pull on her sleeve took her away from her thoughts.

 **“Mrs. Rogers. Here is it”** The smile of Bucky was priceless when he reached out and gave Sara a paper bag with a flask in it.

 **“Bucky… What is this? … How?”** her look went from incredulous to worried, and for an instant, Bucky could even find a bit of fear in her gorgeous blue eyes, so similar to the jewels in Steve’s face.

 **“Oh, this! You’ll see…”** Bucky scratched his nose **“I pointed out to Mr. Peters that he needs a delivery boy, and it comes out that I deliver newspapers every morning. Look, he even paid me in advance,”** Bucky pointed to the bottle with a cheeky smile **“He will have more free time, I will use the bike of the newspaper office for a double purpose, and Steve will get a flask of medicine every week. It’s included in my contract. You… don’t have to worry”.** A hint of shyness shone in Bucky’s voice.

 **“God, Bucky!... Thanks”** She whispered as hugged him in his arms. His little Steve had a real hero as a friend, and Sarah couldn’t find the right words to say how much she thanked him for this.

**“Inside of the bag, there’s something more, Mrs. Rogers”.**

Sarah looked further and found it. Almost in the bottom of the paper bag, three red and white caramels were carefully wrapped.

 **“There’s one for Steve, one for you, and one for me. I promised”** Bucky stated.

Mrs. Rogers looked at Bucky with an infinite love, just the same way Steve did all the time, and without further preamble, took something from the right pocket of her skirt.

 **“This is for you, Bucky. I hope it to protect you, as it has protected me. Any time you feel lonely, or lost, remember you have a family who loves you, my son.”** Sarah stated, as she buckled the medal in Bucky’s thin neck. The boy looked at the piece of gold. It was really old, and a minuscule angel was engraved on the surface.

 **“But, Mrs Rogers, this is yours. Maybe… This should be for Steve”** Beside Steve’s friendship, no one had given him something so precious, and the blush all over his face couldn’t be hidden by any means.

 **“Steve’s got a much bigger treasure, and a better guardian angel. I hope he relishes that gift his whole life ”** Sarah said, smiling.

**“Another medal, but bigger?”**

**“You”**


End file.
